Forced Arrangments
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: "I don't need a baby sitter, especially one with an attitude like Hiei." "Yusuke and Kieko broke up, he just needs a friend." Heather X Hiei and Anna X Yusuke
1. Chapter 1

This one is per request of Heather from Quotev. I hope you all like it! ^^

~Trisana

Running for your life with your best friend by your side sounds like fun, right? Well it's not. Trust me, I would know. The day that started off as going to the mall with my best friend, Anna, has turned into us running from a big hairy blue ogre looking creature that almost killed us.

"Heather," Anna pants out breathlessly, "We can't keep this up."

"Just run," I pant back panting just as heavily, barely able to breathe after running none stop.

A sudden load bang and debris flying through the air and the sheer wind from the force of the ogre crashing into the grounds nocks both Anna and I to the ground. I cover my head with my arms screaming as I hit the ground. As the dust settles I turn to look at what caused the ogre to fall.

A group of four men stand in front of the ogre that had been chasing us for over half an hour. The first of them to catch my eye was the one with crimson red eyes. They were so unusual that they had to be contacts and the amount of hair gel it takes to get it to stand straight up must make it rock solid. He must also be into bleaching his hair because he has a white star burst in the midst of pitch black hair. Next to catch my eye was the boy staring at Anna and all her dark burnet, curvy glory. I didn't like him though, he was a greaser and Anna is a sweet caring girl. He slicked his black haired back and wore a sloppy smile as he wore green slacks with a white wife beater tucked into his pants. Next was the red head that looked very much like a girl with his long flowing hair. He seemed to be the type that was very respectful and judging by the college school uniform he wore. He was clearly the brains of this group. The final guy was buff and built, but I questioned his taste do to his hair that could only be described as an Elvis fascination.

"I know this may seem sudden and strange, but would you two mind coming with us."

"Well, you guys did save our lives," Anna trails off.

"No," I say sternly. They saved our lives, but that doesn't mean I was just going to follow them wherever they wanted us to go.

"Please, we don't want to make this more difficult than this has to be," the red head says speaking for the group again.

"The answer is still no," I say sternly holding my ground.

"They're not coming, let's just make this the simple way." The short black haired boy with the white starburst vanished before my eyes. Before I can even reacting to Anna's yelp I black out.

"Oh, they're waking up." The voice sounded like that of the red head from earlier. If it was his that means they kidnapped us! When I get out of here I'm going to the police and getting their butts thrown in jail.

"Not smart baka." The cold harshness of his voice is something I'd recognize anywhere after hearing it the first time; the short black haired boy. I open my eyes and glare at him.

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"We'll kill you before you even walk into the police station and no one will care."

"What my partner is trying to say-"

"It's clear what he's saying," I say interrupting the red head.

"Let's at least hear them out Heather," Anna asked and for her I will, even if I don't agree.

"Hn."

"Koname should be here in a bit to explain everything to you."

"Who are you guys, if you don't mind me asking?" Anna was always very polite and respectful, but she had a temper on her when she was pushed a little too far or feels someone is being disrespectful.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara," The Elvis boy says with a grin slapped on his face.

"Shut up Kuwabara, no one cares who you are. It's me they're interested in. Yusuke Urameshi," the greaser that was staring at Anna says as he gives her a little wink. I roll my eyes in disgust.

"Kurama Yoko," the red head says seeming very polite.

"Hiei," the black haired boy, that still holds my attention the most, introduces himself.

"As you know, this is Heather Sato," Anna says motioning towards me, "and I'm Anna Arao." She knew by now that if I didn't really like anyone I wasn't going to bother being polite or say much of anything. I'm just a quiet person in general.

"Am I late? Have they woken yet?" Today only seemed to get weirder as a talking toddler, sucking on a pacifier, came ridding on the back of a blue ogre with a horn on his head and blonde hair wearing a lion's pelt around his waist. I don't know why I expected this place to be normal. "Awww darn it, I'm late," the toddler says seeming upset before he hits the ogre over the head. "I told you to hurry up or we'd be late! This is all your fault George!"

"But sir, I was the one that told you we needed to hurry up."

"Shut up George, can't you see I have work to do? Now ladies," the toddler says facing us, "now I know how strange this must seem to all of you, but earlier today you were attacked by a low class demon." He paused for a reaction, but he hasn't told us anything that we hadn't already figured out so he continued. "It appears that both of your spirit energy has greatly increased making you targets for demons. You can train yourselves so you may kill them, but in doing so you also make the attacks more likely to happen and would attract higher class demons."

"So in learning we put ourselves at greater risk, but if we don't learn we get killed." I didn't have to tell Anna what my answer was. "We'll train."

"Good, now that that is all settled, you'll have to have someone watching over you at all times until you can defend yourselves as well as spend most of your free time training how to control your spirit energy."

"I don't need a baby sitter," I protest."

"Hiei will be watching over you Heather and Yusuke will watch over Anna."

"Did you not hear me; I said we don't need a baby sitter."

"I heard you, but I know what's best." I glare at the toddler and then towards Hiei.


	2. Chapter 2

.::Heather's POV::.

How did they seriously expect this to be something we'd willingly agree to? And that stupid baby ordering me around like that. I don't care is he is the ruler of the spirit world; he's a pacifier sucking baby! God do people piss me off!

"I hate people," I mumble looking up at my baby sitter Hiei.

Hiei hasn't said a single thing since we got here and I was grateful for that. I don't like loud people or people that order me around. He was quiet and just stared out at my back yard as he sat in my open window ceil. I don't think he could see anything since it was pitch black outside, but he didn't bother me. I'm not happy about the babysitting stuff, but I'm glad I got someone quiet it like him.

.::Anna's POV::.

I haven't been able to sleep a wink since I got back to my house. My parents were out of town for business again so I didn't have to explain to my parents why Yusuke is staying with us. It made it easier for me to come up with an excuse since I had more time to come up with one.

Unlike Heather's parents my parents are extremely strict. I spend time at Heather's house as often as I can since they don't care who is over, weather female or male as long as they don't cause too much trouble. I love Heather's parents, they treat me like family.

"So where will I be staying," Yusuke asks looking around my house.

"In the guess bedroom of course," I say not understanding why he hadn't already guessed that.

"You have a guess bedroom," Yusuke shouts in shock.

"Yes, upstairs to the right, it's one of the biggest in this house."

"So how are we going to explain me staying here to your parents," Yusuke asks as he follows me upstairs to his bedroom.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I was thinking maybe tell them you're the newest charity case. They don't remember most of the charities they sponsor so it shouldn't be too difficult."

"So what should my story be?"

"Alcoholic single mother that neglects you so we're taking you in to our family," I say rambling off the first thing that comes to mind.

"Well shouldn't be too hard," Yusuke laughs throwing his head back. I look at him trying to figure out what could possibly be so funny about this. "That sums up most of my life."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologize as I look at the ground in front of me. I look at the ground feeling bad for him and a little upset at myself. I know I only said the first thing to come to mind that would be something tragic and that my parents wouldn't really care about or remember, but what I created was what he had really gone through. I'm unhappy in my house, but to Yusuke it's so impressive and big and something that I'm sure he only imagines having one day. My parents are rich and his is an alcoholic single mother who doesn't even care about him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not like you knew or anything," Yusuke tells me with what I've learned to be his signature grin while he ruffles my hair some. I don't understand how he could be so cherry about it, but it seems as if doesn't bother him in the least.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," he answers looking around his new room.

"Oh, so you're the same age as me and Heather than."

"Yep, that's why pacifier breath put me with you."

"And how old is Hiei? The same age correct," I ask as I follow him in and we sit down on the king sized bed.

The room was pretty big, 90' by 80', plus it had its own full bath with a Jacuzzi bath tub and a walk in closet. The walls were all white with scenery pictures so that the bedroom was neutral as most of the house was. The bedding was a pale baby blue and a white sheet cover. The room was really plain.

"Don't really know, somewhere in his seventies is everyone's guess since his sister, Yukina, hasn't had her first child and they give birth every hundred years."

"Is he not human or something," I ask shocked by what he told me.

"He's an ice demon that's a master swords man." He spoke so calmly about everything as everything he tells me is a little mind blowing. It made sense, but at the same time it makes no sense at all to me.

"How long has this been your world?"

"Most of high school."

"Where you dragged into it much like Heather and me?"

"No, mine was much more interesting than your two's," he laughs and I can see it in his eyes as he was pulled back into the memories of that day for him.

"Would you mind telling me about and maybe some of your adventures?"

"You don't scary easy do you," he asks leaning in a little closer towards me.

"Of course not," I tell him as I put on my brave face.

"That a girl," he says flashing me his signature grin again before he dives into his story.

Yusuke and the others had been through so much together. Yusuke had died just to be reborn into this world. His first real bad guys became his family, Hiei and Kurama. He saved the world countless times. He fought off demons of unimaginable strength as he put his life at risk every time. He even told me of Keiko. She left him after telling him she was tired of waiting for him and not knowing if he was going to be there the next day or even come home alive. I can't completely blame her for being upset about that, but it doesn't mean that she should leave him for that.

.::Heather's POV::.

"Hiei," I say quietly as I wake up from another one of my weird dreams.

"Hn," he asks turning to face me from the window ceil. He hadn't moved an inch from his spot during the time of me sleeping. I don't know why but that comforted me some.

I needed something quick to explain why I called his name so I ask him the first thing to come to mind.

"Why do you follow the baby's orders? I'm guessing you're a demon so shouldn't you be able to kill him and do as you please. If he was really all powerful, as he thinks himself to be, why doesn't he go on missions and do stuff. That is your job, correct, to kill demons? Why would someone all powerful send humans and demons to do something he could so easily do?"

"Baka," Hiei says interrupting my out loud thought process.

"Hm," I ask not knowing why I responded to him calling me stupid.

"Shut up." I don't respond.

I think a lot of things to myself and keep them to myself, but when I start speaking them out loud it's hard to shut me up. Anna is the opposite of me. Ann will talk forever if you let her, but when she thinks something she keeps it to herself. It was more than just personalities that had total opposites to each other. Anna had long stunning legs and I was a short 4' 7". My eyes are a blue-green color and hers are honey brown. I have blonde hair and she has brown. She looked to be the darker of the two of us, even with her always perfectly tan skin, but it was the opposite. I may look light and happy with extremely pale skin, but in reality I was the quieter colder one of us two. I don't trust people right off the back and take things for face value like Anna. Maybe it was because we were polar opposites, yet so similar when we got to the center of everything that we are best friends though.


End file.
